We're Kinda Busy
by apocalypticSuccubus
Summary: "Do you wish to go to the hotel room I booked? We can do whatever we want, and No one will ever know..." seme!Germany. Uke!Russia! OOCness and what not! :
1. russia the CLUB HOPPER?

**SP13: Hey ya'll! I was bored, & my mum let me drive the car (finally!) And the song "Telephone" by lady gaga was playing and has been in my head all day, so this was born (: Russia is a clubber? Who knew? Germany did…**

**OOC russia! UKE!russia! no like, no read! but if you like... (: read on, my little children!**

* * *

><p>Germany groaned slightly. He was at one of the place he hated the most; a <em>club. <em>Italy had managed to convince him to some and he had never felt out of place, especially in the clothes Italy made him wear. He was wearing a skin tight black t shirt, black leather pants, and his usual boots. "Goddamnit, Feliciano…" he said as another song began to play and the people around him cheered out happily, before moving and grinding on anyone and anything.

_Hello, hello, baby;  
>you called, I can't hear a thing.<br>I have got no service  
>in the club, you see, see…<br>Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
>Oh, you're breaking up on me…<br>Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
>I'm kinda busy.<em>

_K-kinda busy  
>K-kinda busy<br>Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy._

He didn't know what to do. Sure, he liked the song, but he didn't know how to dance; at all. He just let the random bodies push him around like a ragdoll. He looked around to find Italy, but the little brunette was nowhere to be found. 'he's probably shagging some girl in the bathroom…' he thought, and looked around still, not expecting to see someone he knew… but that's exactly what happened.

_Just a second,  
>it's my favorite song they're gonna play<br>And I cannot text you with  
>a drink in my hand, eh…<br>You shoulda made some plans with me;  
>you knew that I was free.<br>And now you won't stop calling me;  
>I'm kinda busy.<em>

Germany didn't believe it when he saw it. At first all he saw was beige blonde hair being flung wildly from left to right, so he just dismissed it. As he found himself being pushed in that direction by a ton of different people, he saw more of the figure. The man was wearing a purple shirt that stopped above his rib cage, exposing a lean pale midriff, with a … Germany almost choked on saliva; his belly button was pierced! The man also had on black leather pants, but his started just below his pelvis bone. But it was his face that he instantly recognized.

_Stop callin', stop callin',  
>I don't wanna think anymore!<br>I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
>Stop callin', stop callin',<br>I don't wanna talk anymore!  
>I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.<em>

"I...Ivan?" he asked in a hushed whisper. He didn't move towards the dancing man, no matter how much he wanted to. The other man's body moved so… seductively, it drove the German almost insane! A girl moved over to Russia, and boldly began dancing on him. Russia's violet eyes snapped open, and he pushed the offending woman away. The girl, glared up at him, but walked away. Russia ran his fingers through his hair and said to an obvious drag queen, "Ugh. I hate new comers. They should know, never dance with someone when he makes his sexuality clear," and began dancing again.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_  
><em>Stop telephonin' me!<em>  
><em>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…<em>  
><em>I'm busy!<em>  
><em>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…<em>  
><em>Stop telephonin' me!<em>  
><em>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…<em>

_Can call all you want,_  
><em>but there's no one home,<em>  
><em>and you're not gonna reach my telephone!<em>  
><em>Out in the club,<em>  
><em>and I'm sippin' that bub,<em>  
><em>and you're not gonna reach my telephone!<em>

_Call when you want,_  
><em>but there's no one home,<em>  
><em>and you're not gonna reach my telephone!<em>  
><em>Out in the club,<em>  
><em>and I'm sippin' that bub,<em>  
><em>and you're not gonna reach my telephone!<em>

That statement, simple as it may be, confused the hell out of Germany. 'Made his sexuality clear? Does that mean Ivan is…' he thought, making the fatal mistake of stopping his sway. He was once again pushed forwards, and this time it was straight into Russia.

_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
>won't make me leave no faster.<br>Put my coat on faster,  
>leave my girls no faster.<br>I shoulda left my phone at home,  
>'cause this is a disaster!<br>Callin' like a collector -  
>sorry, I cannot answer!<em>

Germany almost knocked the both of them over. "WTF? Who the hell-"Russia began, before looking at the other man, eyes widening. "L-Ludwig?" He was at a loss for words. There was a short silence between them, before a girl screamed, "Dance with him, yo! He obviously wants to!" Russia blushed before he started to dance on Germany, grinding his hips into the other man.

_Not that I don't like you,  
>I'm just at a party.<br>And I am sick and tired  
>of my phone r-ringing.<br>Sometimes I feel like  
>I live in Grand Central Station.<br>Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
>'cause I'll be dancin'.<em>

_'Cause I'll be dancing'_  
><em>'Cause I'll be dancin'<em>  
><em>Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!<em>

The whole thing took Germany by surprise, considering the fact he was expecting Russia to smash his face in, right then and there. But apparently that wasn't the case. "Why are you here? I thought these types of places weren't your thing, da?" he heard Russia say, just loud enough so that only he could hear. "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" he said jokingly," Feliciano made me come." "Lil' Feli made you come? Ohh, details, details!" Russia said, managing to fluster the other man. " and I'm here because… well, the clubs in Russia suck, well at least to me, and the club goers in Paris, don't know me as 'that psychotic dude we better avoid,'da. I know what you guys think of me and it's not entirely true. Get to really know someone before you judge them…" The last part came out sounding a little hurt, and that made Germany feel really bad.

_Stop callin', stop callin',  
>I don't wanna think anymore!<br>I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
>Stop callin', stop callin',<em>  
><em>I don't wanna talk anymore!<em>  
><em>I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.<em>

_Stop callin', stop callin',_  
><em>I don't wanna think anymore!<em>  
><em>I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.<em>  
><em>Stop callin', stop callin',<em>  
><em>I don't wanna talk anymore!<em>  
><em>I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.<em>

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_  
><em>Stop telephonin' me!<em>  
><em>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…<em>  
><em>I'm busy!<em>  
><em>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…<em>  
><em>Stop telephonin' me!<em>  
><em>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…<em>

Russia quickly turned, "look, I'm not here to feel bad, m'kay? I'm here to dance; maybe even fuck someone. And since you're here…." He said, smiling like a minx, and began grinding there groins together. Germany gasped in surprise that Russia was acting so… flirtatious. It was actually quite the turn on.

_Can call all you want,_  
><em>but there's no one home,<em>  
><em>you're not gonna reach my telephone!<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm out in the club,<em>  
><em>and I'm sippin' that bub,<em>  
><em>and you're not gonna reach my telephone!<em>

_Call when you want,_  
><em>but there's no one home,<em>  
><em>and you're not gonna reach my telephone!<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm out in the club,<em>  
><em>and I'm sippin' that bub,<em>  
><em>and you're not gonna reach my telephone!<em>

_My telephone!_

_M-m-my telephone!_  
><em>'Cause I'm out in the club,<em>  
><em>and I'm sippin' that bub,<em>  
><em>and you're not gonna reach my telephone!<em>

_My telephone!_  
><em>M-m-my telephone!<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm out in the club,<em>  
><em>and I'm sippin' that bub,<em>  
><em>and you're not gonna reach my telephone!<em>

Russia was letting out small moans and mewls, all the while looking at Germany with big, innocent violet eyes. Germany gulped as he felt a familiar strain in his groin. Russia obviously felt it and smirked. He dropped down to Germany's groin area, before slowly rising, stopping at his ear and whispering, "Do you wish to do to the hotel room I booked? We can do whatever we want and No one will ever know. Yavlyayut·sya spravits sya s etoĭ zadachyeĭ, da?" then licking the shell of Germany's ear. And that was all it took, Germany grabbed Russia's wrist and they darted out of there, cat calls following them out.

_We're sorry… the number__you have reached is not in service at this time.  
>Please check the number, or try your call again…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>SP13: okay that is only like the fist part of a two shot story. the next part involves... another random song by Lady gaga... that one will be the reason this is rated M ):3 so yeah... BAI!<strong>


	2. PART TWO!

**PCP: FUCK YES IT'S FINALLY HERE! The second part of We're kinda Busy! Whot! Sorry it took so damn long. I meant to upload it over the summer, but the laptops I used didn't have MS Word. I was like what…the fuck? But now it's done and all is forgiven! Yay!**

**Russia: Panda does not own, me or Germany, or Hetalia for that matter. Just her fanfictions of sweet, **_**sweet**_** mansex. The other disclaimers are OOCness, Uke!Russia and general WTF-ness that will make people who support Seme!Russia cry. Sorry she's making me say this….=J=**

**PCP: yes, yes I am ):D now my sweeties, who have been waiting soo patiently, READ ON!**

* * *

><p>Germany forced Russia against the wall outside the club, and kissed him passionately, jamming his tongue into his mouth. Russia moan out in delight, gripping the front of the German's shirt, as their tongues fought for the dominance that Germany ultimately won. Germany was a little shocked at this, seeing as he thought Russia wouldn't be dominated that easily., apparently, Russia's dominate side was thrown out the window the second he forced him to the wall. Germany liked this more submissive side. After a few minutes, they pulled apart.<p>

"Where is the hotel?" Germany asked, his throbbing member was aching, and if they didn't get there soon, he was going to fuck Russia into the wall; no questions asked. Russia pointed to the left, and grabbed Germany's wrist, he was too, getting very antsy. They ran as quickly as possible to the hotel, and it took everything they had not to start getting naked at the check in counter! Once they made it to the door, Germany forced Russia onto it, kissing him fiercely,

Ave to unlock the door, da!" he said, forcing himself away, trying to focus enough to slide the key card into the door. When the door opened they began kissing again, Russia grabbed onto Russia shoulders, and wrapped his legs around him. Germany, who was struggling to stay upright with the slightly taller man hanging off him, shut the door with his foot. He grabbed Russia's ass to get a better grip, earning a mewl from the other man. Smirking into the kiss, he made his way to the bed, and released his grip. Russia fell onto the bed, panting lightly, eyes smoldering, and a seductive smile on his face. Germany couldn't believe the other man could ever look so sexy, but, hey, he also couldn't believe the Russian man was a _Club hopper_!

Russia took off his shirt as quickly as possible, exposing a small tattoo that read "Неприручаемый". Germany studied it for a while. "Nepriruchaemyĭ… 'untamable', huh, Russia?" he said smirking, while Russia stared in awe, "Well, my yeshche posmotrim." he said before taking off his shirt. "ja, wir werden ganz gewiß," came Russia's retort, as he reached up, and grabbed germany's head kissing him as forcefully as he could, before again, giving up all dominace. Germany trailed his kisses down Russia's jaw line, down his neck, and stopping on his pulse point. Russia gasped slightly, surprised he'd found one of his hot spots already, and cried out as he sucked on the area of flesh.

"Y-you're a fucking t-tease, Ludwig!" he moaned, gripping the bed sheets. Germany just chuckled. "If you think that was teasing, just wait…" he said darkly and moved down to Russia's chest. He then lightly pinched his left nipple, enjoying the gasp it received. He took the right one in his mouth lolling his tongue over and around it, making the man beneath him tremble, and mewl.

"L-Ludwig, please…ah! G-go lower…." he begged. Hopping he might get his request. Germany released the nipple and began trailing kisses down his torso, stopping at his belly button and smirked at the shinny metal that pierced it. He took the barbell in his mouth and twirled his tongue around it a couple of times, causing it's owner to shudder a little, before releasing it, dipping his tongue into the divot, and then continued his way down until he reached the hem of his pants. Slightly annoyed he practically tore the pants off of him, not surprised to see that his soon to be lover wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You were just so sure you'd get laid tonight, huh?" he said, chuckling slightly. Russia glared at him. "hey, this look is hard to pull off, even without underwea~r" he trailed off as Germany ran his tongue up his member from the base to the tip. "You talk too much," he said before damn near swallowing the entire length.

"NNNnnngggh! Oh my god!" Russia moaned and he grabbed germany's blonde hair, begging for more. Germany bobbed his head slowly, swirling his tongue around his throbbing member, going all the way to the tip and sucking as hard as he could. Russia's grip tightened, and moans and cries spilled out of his mouth in mindless gobbledygook. "fa-faster! Please go faster, Ludwig!" he moaned head lolling back, and Russia could only comply. The intense pleasure was pooling in Russia's groin, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"L-Ludwig, oh god, I'm almost there! Oh fuck!" he cried out. Germany hummed in satisfaction, and that was all it too. "BOZHE MOĬ LYUDVIG !" he screamed as he released into Germany's waiting mouth. Germany grimaced; it tasted _horrible,_ but he swallowed it anyway. He leaned back, before attacking Russia's mouth once more, shoving his tongue into his mouth, allowing him to taste himself. Russia moaned into the kiss.

He pulled back, starring at the Russian man. He was sweaty, blushing and panting hard, violet eyes darkened considerably with lust; now he was _sure_ he couldn't look any sexier. "do you have any lube?" he asked, not knowing what he was doing, but knew enough to know the basics of gay sex.

Russia glared "no, I like it when I get fucked dry. Of course I have lube, da! It's in the first draw." He said pointing to his nightstand. Germany wasted no time , digging through the bottle and finding the bottle. He stared at the label, and laughed. "What?" Russia asked, way to impatient for this. " I'm sorry but I didn't think you, Ivan Braginski, would use Strawberry lube! It's so not you!" He chuckled before covering his fingers in the clear, sweet-smelling gel. He placed a finger at his entrance, and then looked up as if asking for approval. Russia growled lightly, and pushed his hips down onto the digits, gasping as it breeched his barrier.

Germany shuddered at the tightness of the man's channel. Either Russia was a total tease and a virgin, or he didn't do this very often. He began thrusting his finger at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt the other man, but Russia had other plans.

"For the love of- Hurry uuuuuuuup!" he said drawing out "up" in a groan as Germany added a second finger and began to thrust faster. He was panting heavily now, bucking his hips down onto the intruding digits, the pleasure driving him insane. He wasn't going to last long. "Germany…" he said between pants. The German looked up, not once stopping his ministrations. "I want you inside me… NOW." Germany needed no further instructions (or demands in this matter). He removed his fingers, and reached for the bottle of lube, squeezing almost all of its remaining contents into his hand. He slathered the gel over his hard on, trying not to groan at the friction. He then grabbed Russia's legs and hoisted them over his shoulders. "You ready for this?" he asked once more, giving the other one more chance to back down. Russia smirked, and pulled him down into a forceful kiss. "Ludwig, if you stopped now… I'd fucking rape you, da." Germany chuckled lightly before thrusting into him.

Russia moaned loudly in pleasured pain, digging his nails into the German's back. Germany groaned, shuddering at the velvety heat that surrounded him. He stilled, waiting for an okay from Russia, though it went against his instinct to just fuck him into the bed, not caring about the other. That was pissing Russia off. "Ludwig," he said. "I let you dominate me because I want you to do _whatever_ you want to me." He kissed him passionately. "Now, move, and do_ not_ hold back, da."

And that was it. Germany pulled almost all the way out, leaving only his tip inside, before slamming back in with so much force it all but knocked the air out of Russia. Russia's eyes closed and moans, whimpers and loud cried poured from his lips as Germany continued his hard fast pace. Germany fingers dug into his hips almost painfully and the force of his thrusts along with Russia's hips bucking up onto his, he was afraid one of them would break something. But he continued, switching the angle of his hips. Russia screamed out incoherently and saw white as Germany hit his prostate dead on.

"Ahhhn! Ludwig! R-right there! P-lease!" he cried out wanting more of the searing pleasure that was coursing through his veins. Germany happily complied and began hitting his prostate with every thrust with as much force as he could muster. The Russian was now writhing underneath him, wanton pleasured screams, and long strings of swears in English and Russian poured from him. He was so close it wasn't realistic. Then all of the sudden Germany stopped. Russia looked up with lust hazed, but obviously outraged, violet eyes. He started to yell at the other man, who in turn smirked and lifted him off the bed, making him sit in his lap.

"Ride me." He demanded in a husky tone that made Russia shiver pleasurably. Russia nodded and wrapped his arms around the German's neck, and using his legs he lifted himself until only the tip remained inside him, and slammed back down, a loud moan escaping them both. Russia was panting heavily, rising and falling with as much force as he could muster, aiming for his prostate. He knew he was going to come. "L-Ludwig…s-so cl-close!" he cried out, and pulled him into a sloppy, passionate kiss. Germany grunted in agreement, forced Russia back onto the bed, and began thrusting into him with reckless abandon. It took three hard, fast thrusts and Russia went over the edge, screaming Germany's name as his essence splattered over both there stomachs. His inner walls clenched tightly around him and a few more thrusts and Germany went over the edge too, filling him with his seed, and collapsing on top of him. They stayed like that for awhile until there breath evened out before he pulled out and lay down next to him.

Russia scooted closer to him and rested his head onto his chest. This shocked Germany, as he didn't think Russia as a cuddler, but he wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and chuckled softly.

"Hey…. Ludwig…." Russia began, "I was… wonder… is- is this just a one night stand to you?" the last part barely audible. Germany blushed slightly and looked down at him. "Why? Do you want it to be?" Russia looked up to meet his gaze, large violet eyes swirling with uncertainty, sadness and longing. "I really don't want it to be. I want this to be more than just a one time occurrence. I… I really, _really_ like you Ludwig. I have for the longest time." Russia was blushing like a love struck teenager.

Germany couldn't believe it. He pulled Russia's face up to his, and kissed him, a chaste sweet kiss. "I don't like you Ivan" he said quickly finishing his sentence when he saw the broken look in Russia's eyes, "I love you. I have since I first laid eyes on you." Russia smiled a real smile, and kissed him again before sleep overcame him.

* * *

><p><strong>PCP: awe! This scene was so cute I vomited two bunnies and a chibi Maya(from LM.C; he's too fucking cute!) and all of his lollipops. Now considering that it took so long to update this damn story, I was thinking if I am asked nicely enough, I will write a fluffy third part, thus no longer making this a twoshot. But I owe ya'll so why the fuck not? If I get 4 or more reviews asking me to do it, I will.<strong>

**Now go review. I don't care if you have an account, please review, I feed on them. Also, flames will be used to warm my house this winter and to bake cookies for the awesome reviewers :D**


	3. Not an Update It's important though!

Okay, so I lied. There won't be another We're Kinda Busy installment. I've literally spent the time since the last update trying to think of how to write more, but even when I wasn't completely wrapped up in Homestuck, Doctor Who, and Sherlolck, It was really dificult to even vomit up even a really shitty forced story. BUT, how about this- Since, I'm currently on tumblr, all of you who wanted an update, yes you lovelies who were hoping so hard, request a story (oneshot may I mind you) of any pairing you want from any fandom (my specialties are the aforementioned fandoms, Left 4 Dead, Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Zelda, and MotorCity) or any two Original Characters, and I'll write you a story... so long as it's yaoi or yuri... but mostly yaoi. It could totally count a holiday gift!

I geuss the regulations would be-

*You dont have to follow me but I would love it if you did.  
>*I will take all requests, but note I will only write two to four a week. *I do not write full on rape stories unless/ it's a hurt/comfort story, and even then I would be more than a oneshot, in which case, unless it's like your b-day or somthing, you would need to do somthing for me. A drawing commish maybe?  
>*Keep in mind, I do have a life beyond writing, so if you're story isnt written yet, dont fret, it just means somthing has come up in my life like, school, or my school's Thespians, for example.<p>

so yeah. start with the asks and shit people!

the tumblr is madeofcoffeeandciggarettes . tumblr . com (without the spaces)


End file.
